The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) has developed several 802.1X specifications that define security protocols to be followed by wireless communication devices. Wireless communication devices can exchange data securely when the security protocols are used to authenticate communications between the wireless communication devices.